All That I Have Left
by Dominique1019
Summary: After the Zombie Apocolypse hits Jump city what will happen to Robin? What will he choose, and how the heck does Red-x and Slade fit in the picture, at the same time!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Teen Titans! Just the plot! =D Rated M for goriness, Charcter deaths (not Robin.) And wee bit of langauge. R&R!

Robin was running as fast as his limping leg would let him loud groans were echoing all around the empty streets as he blindly makes a turn into an alley barely missing an outstretched arm reaching for him. After thirty yards he sees that he is trapped, a stone wall three stories high blocking him from going any farther. His belt had been lost some time ago; all he had on him now was a ragged black T-shirt, some torn jeans, his mask, and bo-staff. Turning back around he hoped he would be able to backtrack and find another route, his hopes were, however, disappeared when he faced the horde in front of him. He was facing a horde, of the undead.

_Flashback, three months prior:_

_The Teen Titans had been called out as response to a call for help in the slums of Jump city late in the night. There had been barely intelligible communication coming from the police scanner they were listening to; "…all dead…back…shooting…right back up…"That was all they could understand over the sounds of pistols being shot in the background, along with groans, and the officer they were trying to talk to cursing before letting out a horrific gut wrenching scream. Then it fell silent._

_Titans Go! Robin yelled, and they all ran for the T-ship. When they got to the Gps location of the officer and Cyborg had landed the Titans were expecting to deal with a major number of villains, what they found was; nothing. At least that was all they could see at first in the dark, they could smell something absolutely rancid, then Cyborg used his arm as a light and there was such a sight that everyone but Robin and Raven turned and wretched, and even their faces were green. It looked like bodies had exploded, not burning like a bomb had gone off, no, more like they had been pumped with a balloon blower till they burst. Bloody handprints in sliding motions down brick walls in the alley ways, guts and legs on overturned trash bins in yards; Beast boy stepped on something squishy and lifted up his foot to find a now flattened eyeball, the hazel circle still somewhat visible staring at him. He proceeded to fall to his knees and start heaving up anything he may have had left in him._

_Starfire was a mere toes length from stepping on what looked to be a child's arm with a bright colored bracelet with the name Samantha in big black and white beads on the wrist, and looked as if the arm had been chewed off at the shoulder. Gasping in shock she had flown backwards towards the edge of where the T-ship was. Then, without warning a pair of bloody arms wrapped around her shoulders from which's grip she couldn't escape. Cyborg shined the light towards her and the rest of the Titans perceived the person who held her, he was a man in his middle ages, but he was missing part of the left side of his face. The left eye socket looked like it had been ripped out and the skin of the cheeks to the chin were chewed off; you could actually count all the teeth on the left side of what was formerly his mouth. He was in an officer's attire and a communicator dangled from his vest. _

_Starfire struggled to break away but at that moment the thing (for it could no longer be described as human) brought his head down and ripped his teeth into her neck, sinking his teeth in deep and ripping out a huge chunk of flesh. With a loud outcry she fell to the ground and he went on top of her, coming out of their shock the others ran to help her, however, they were too late. The man had taken out half of her throat and when Beast boy knocked him aside he had you could see she was had lost too much blood and was hardly hanging on. Robin gathered her head in his arms as the other three kneeled in a circle around her. What the hell was going on? Starfire was gasping for breath then her eyes widened and she managed to raise her hand and point behind her teammates in front of her before she went limp in Robin's arms. Cyborg turned their blood turned cold; looking back Robin wonders how they could not have heard the groaning as a group of at least twenty-five came up towards them._

_He quickly stood getting ready to join his team in taking these, these, monsters down. Anger filled them as they ran into the crowd of the living dead, prepared, they thought to avenge their friends death. Beast boy transformed into a rhino and started throwing bodies left and right, he turned when he felt a hand on his back leg ready to strike, but saw it was a little girl, no older than five that had grabbed hold of him. She was the picture of innocence, curly blonde hair that came down to her shoulders, bright blue eyes like the sky on a beautiful spring day, a white frilly dress that covered her down to her ankles, and a bright yellow balloon floating on a string on her little wrist. He didn't see any blood on the front of her and reached down to pick her up and take her to safety, his hands felt the still warm slick blood when he touched her back, and she bit into his arm ripping some of the flesh away. A small group had formed around him and he was overpowered. As he started to fade the last thing he saw was the beautiful little girl coming down on top of him as if to give him a hug._

_Cyborg cried out in rage as he saw his comrade go down. He wildly shot into the crowd running towards Beast boy even though Raven called out for him saying it was hopeless. He tripped over a dog's corpse that had been hidden in the darkness, and began to use his metal armor to keep them from biting into his skin. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" cried Raven and the bodies were sent flying from Cyborg into the brick walls of the alley. Cyborg nodded to her and she was about to yell at him to watch for one coming up behind him as a searing pain shot up from her lower leg. Looking down there was the upper half of an old woman's body with her entrails hanging out behind her; she had torn a chunk of Raven's right calf and left a hole the size of a baseball. Cyborg quickly brought his cannon up to shoot it, as he was in mid-shot his neck was gripped from behind the neck and that threw his aim off, causing him to shoot Raven in the chest. She looked at him for a moment as she reached for the hole in her chest, and died before her body hit the ground. Cyborg dropped to his knees on the ground, the full understanding that he had just killed one of his friends too much for his system to handle; he shut down as the zombie behind him started to dig into his flesh._

_End Flashback._

'Zombies.' That's what Robin had come to call these creatures. After all isn't that how Beast boy had described them once? Mindless, flesh eating, walking dead corpses without a single ounce of humanity left in them. After seeing Cyborg go down and the number of zombies surrounding his person growing by the second, he had gotten up to a roof and started running away, the last thing he saw was Starfire's body start to move off the ground and he'd been running ever since. By the next morning he realized this had spread all over Jump. He tried calling the Justice league and Batman, but no one responded to his call, he'd contemplated that maybe this was going on all over the world, and no that probably no one was going to come and save him.

Day by day he had lived, hoping to find survivors, someone to tell him what was going on. Once he tried to get to the tower, but the biggest hordes were in his way with no way through. His biggest worry had become food and water, sure in the city there were plenty of stores, but the zombies seemed be able to hide in places he couldn't identify, at first that hadn't been a problem but when he'd sprained his ankle two weeks ago while outrunning a small horde, he knew it would be impossible to outrun and maneuver through any of those places without getting eaten. In turn he had become very weak, he was malnourished before from the lack of what he could carry with him, now he could count each of his ribs whenever he breathed in. He had found the safest place to sleep had been trees in the parks, where he couldn't be reached and was high enough not to be pulled down if one came by and tried to reach him. Unfortunately, the zombies 'food' supply must have been getting low, because he had awoken this morning to a horde of fifty plus zombies surrounding his sleeping place. He had tried to jump to the edge of the zombie horde but had made his foot worse in the process making it so bad he couldn't even climb stairs if he wanted too. This brings us back to where he is now.

The Boy Wonder got into the best fighting stance he could with his foot, he was tired and beginning to get light-headed from the afternoon heat and no water, but if he was to die he was going to take as many as he could with him. After he'd killed twelve the alley began to spin and it was all he could do to stand. Using his bo-staff for support he stood panting hard, watching as one of the zombies was only a few feet away and he prepared for it to take him down.

A shot rang out and the zombie fell down dead in front of him, the majority of the horde turned towards the sound at the opening of the alley. More shots rang out and the zombies started dropping like flies. When Robin saw who it was he couldn't tell whether to be relieved to see the people or be worried because of who they were. There was Red-x, and with what looked to be a hundred robots with guns behind him, Slade.

While his mind started a mini rant that it would have to be _Slade _who would find him, three of the zombies who hadn't been shot or gone towards the gunfire were quickly approaching him. He tried to use his staff to fend them off but as soon as he put weight on his foot he collapsed to the ground, they were just about on top of him, he saw the sun's ray shimmer on the edge of a sword and then the heads of his assailants fell to the ground.

Robin tried to push himself up on his arms, but couldn't find the energy to get off the ground; an arm reached under him and helped him stand. Slade was wearing his normal gear and wielding a sword in the hand that wasn't being used to support Robin. He put his sword in a sheath that was strapped to his back and picked up Robin bridal style. "What are you doing!" Robin said struggling to get out of Slade's arms, still not trusting this man. "Would you like me to leave you here?" Slade said with a hint of sarcasm in otherwise serious voice. Robin weighed his options, try and keep fighting the zombies in his condition, probably get eaten, in hopes to find someone he didn't loathe, which was highly unlikely. Or, stay with the psycho and live through the night. While his mind leaned towards getting eaten, he went submissively limp and started to drift off in Slade's arms. "Sleep little bird." Slade said almost gently, as he pulled robin's head closer to his chest and started to walk over the corpses towards the end of the alley where Red-x was waiting for him.

There! First done! If I get 15 reviews I'll get the second chapter in! How's Slade alive? Why's Red-x with him? How did they find Robin? How did this apocalypse start? What are Slade's plans for Robin?


	2. Chapter 2

The dead walked in groups, anywhere from five to five-hundred, there never seemed to be a place you could find one alone. Maybe left in these walking corpses we would find that the herd mentality still existed, the more in your group the easier it is to corner your food. Or seeing as many of the zombies were missing their parts of their brains, it may just have been a coincedence. Unfortunatley, if you did in fact come close enough to try and observe the flesh hungry creatures and did not have the mental capacity to turn and run in the opposite direction,,, you probably deserved to be eaten. This was not the time to play scientist, this was the time to run like H E double-hockey sticks!

A group of approximatley seventy-five zombies were currently surrounding the outside of Jump City Asylum. It was a fifteen story high building, with a gray brick exterior with an interior that was one foot thick galvanized steel. The windows were glass with iron rods lined both on the inside and out and were so close together you could not even stick your hand through without getting it stuck. The windows on the first floor were shattered from where the undead had tried ramming their heads through to get inside. Concrete stairs with blood stains led up to two giant steel doors that were opened and closed with a password on an electrical panel that had been installed both on the in and outsides of the doors.

Inside you would findon the first floor, the front desk right as you walked in. There was a door on the right that led to a meeting hall where families could visit with the patients. On the left three elevators, one which took the patients up to stories five thrufifteen in which their rooms were, (story fifteen was set aside for patients with very rich families, each room was like a child proofed hotel and even had a hot tub in each room.) The second elevator led to the second floor where in you would find a fully stocked mini-hospital with three sets of back up generators for the high tech medical equipment.. You could have eaten a gallon's worth of nightshade berries and been taken care of faster than your mom getting a band-aid for a cut. The final elevator led to stories three and four, three was where you had all the controls to the asylum, walls lined with so many electrical boxes and machines with blinking lights that I can't even explain it all,,, oh, and TWELVE back up generators that could each run a floor in the asylum on its own for three months...! The fourth floor was the monitoring room, fifteen screens to watch each floor 24/7

The asylum had been evacuated due to most of the employees not showing up, and the fact that it took fifty workers just to keep track of all the patients. It had been shut down and locked with a new code so no one could get inside, (because after all this chaos we were probably going to need this place for lots of PTS cases right?)... Two employees that had made it there had been able to cut through the chain holding closed the metal fence surrounding the asylum didn't know that and couldn't get away from the small horde that had followed in behind them. (Obviously their moms never taught them how to shut the gate behind them when they were little.)

Now fifty- five Slade bots were surrounding the outside of the asylum fence programmed to shoot down anything that was making its way succesfully over it. Not that there was much to worry about there as the fence was giving off an electrical charge strong enough to send anything that touched it flying back a few yards. But we are talking about the undead here soooo...

Zombies turned their heads to a sound in the distance; Three armoured military trucks were driving in bird formation at 70 mph. They plowed through the middle of the horde leading towards the gate two Slade bots on either sides of it pulled it open to let them in. Out of the back of the two trucks in the rear, twenty Slade bots jumped out and began killing (or should it be rekilling?) any of the dead that were blocking the closing of the gate and the ones that got inside. The rear door of the truck in front opened and Red X drove out on his motorcycle going to help clear the corpses Slade stepped out with Robin in his arms and took him inside to the infirmary

Setting the unconcioud boy down on one of the infirmarie's beds Slade began to strip him down to his boxers and check his injuries. His ankle was broken and he had two cracked ribs, he was also running an extremely high fever. Add the fact that Robin was so underweight that his ribs were clearly defined every time he inhaled and you might come to the conclusion that he was unfit for even zombie food. He was alive, and that was all that mattered to Slade at the moment.

Slade had spent two weeks searching Jump City for Robin after the news of the first outbreak was reported, his hideout,however, had been over run by the dead and he had to flee here with very little hope that he was even alive. After putting a cast on his ankle and covering him with a blanket Slade sat on a chair down beside Robin's bed and took the glove off his left hand so he could start running his fingers through the boys hair.

After a few minutes Robin began stirring fitfully in his sleep. "Rest Robin." Slade said in a firm but soft tone, all the while never stopping running his hands through the boy's raven hair. "Everything is fine now." Robin stopped fidgeting and almost as if it was a hidden instinct, leaned his head into Slade's hand, closer to the place where the sound of his voice had come from. Even quieter Slade continued; "Yes, I will keep you safe now I promise,,,"

"Son."

...BOOM! See what I did there? Explanation to come in next chapter!

Disclaimer, I only own the idea of this story!

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews! Will update as soon as I'm finished editing the next chapter! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Before he was Robin's greatest enemy, he was Slade Wilson. Husband to Adeline Wilson, and father to Joseph Wilson. He was also Deathstroke, a man who had been part of a secret army experiment by the U.S. military trying to create metahuman supersoldiers. He became a mercenary sometime after when he went an saved his friend Wintergreen who had been sent on a suicide mission by a commanding officer with a grudge.

He kept this from his family however, until a criminal named Jackal took his young son hostage to get information Slade had about a client who had hired him as an assassin. He refused saying that it was against his honor code (Wait a second, a mercenary with an honor code…) then murdered the kidnappers ('cause what villain these days ever does a kidnapping alone?) One of the last criminals however, slashed Joseph's throat before Slade could stop him, destroying his vocal cords and making him mute.

After taking their son to the hospital Adeline extremely angry that her son had been endangered, tried to kill Slade by shooting him, but only managed to obliterate his right eye (Hell hath no fury people! Hell hath no fury!) He left that night and went to drown his sorrows in alchohol, it wasn't easy getting drunk as he was a metahuman, but somehow he managed it. He woke to a situation that never should have happened after seeing a gorgeous female at the bar. He left before she woke promising himself never to do that again. With nowhere to go he started traveling offering his services to anyone found in need of a mercenary. Slade never stayed in one place to long, keeping bases in different parts of the world and when he was in very desperate need of a break he stayed with his friend Wintergreen.

Ten years later Slade found the coat that he had worn the night he got drunk and went to put it on and go out for a stroll when a piece of paper fell out of a pocket. Picking it up he found the name and number of the woman he had the accident with, being excruciatingly bored he ran her name to see what she was doing. What he pulled up was a newspaper article with the story of the Grayson's couple dying in a trapeze sabotage, what really caught his eye was the portion that read 'leaving their ten-year-old son Dick Grayson orphaned.

Further searching told him the boy was currently in the care of Bruce Wayne. He arrived in Gotham city one night while Bruce was out and took a small sample of the boys blood, DNA results confirmed, Dick was his child. Staring in shock for a second he wondered how the woman pulled off passing off Dick as her and the husband's child, for when checking the marriage records he found that she married almost a month and a half after the 'incident.' Looking up the boys birth record he read that Dick was listed as premature but very healthy… He couldn't decide which person was more stupid. The doctor who said that or the 'father' who believed it…

Father, that's who Slade was to this boy. Common sense warned that revealing this to a child who was still traumatized by his 'parents' death would not help matters. So he watched from a distance as his son grew up, becoming side-kick to Batman (not something he necessarily agreed with but it was better than most heroes he could have ended up with in Slade's opinion.) He watched as now commonly known as Robin helped take down the Joker and multiple other villains many times with the caped crusader. Seriously, would not it have made more sense to annihilate them when they escaped after the first few times?

Slade smiled with some pride when he heard his son ask Batman that very question, almost right after Slade thought it to himself,. Then he groaned as he heard Bruce chastise Robin saying that it was not their place to decide that, that was the judges job, and when evaluated the judge normally placed these men and women under the category 'mentally unstable.' Did anyone ever bother to test these judges sanity? Robin, however, did not voice that question aloud, it just happened to be written all over his face…

Sometimes, Slade had to step in (not visible or traceably of course,) and save his son from encounters with death that became to close for his own comfort. The first time was probably the worst. Batman was on the other side of the building trying to take down both the Joker and the Riddler, not knowing Poison Ivy had knocked Robin unconscious and threw him into a metal barrel, sealed it's lid and tossed it into a lake. This was a problem for A: Robin's hands had been tied behind his back before being thrown in, and B: The barrel was full of _holes_! After about thirty seconds Slade realized Batman wasn't coming, well there went his theory on Batman having secret telepathic abilities…Maybe.

Without thought to whether or not they were taping Robin's drowning to show Batman (lucky for him they weren't) he dove under the water towards where he had seen the barrel go down. It took him a couple of minutes to actually find it as the water was quite murky. About ready to have a panic attack when he finally did find Slade ripped off the lid and pulled his son to shore, he wasn't breathing!

After frantically performing CPR and getting his child to cough up the water and start breathing it took all his self control not to take Dick to a hospital, come back, and murder the freaks that did this to his child. While Slade knew on the inside that would be a bad idea, it didn't stop him from holding Dick protectively up to his chest for awhile before leaving. That would be the one time he would admit to actually fearing for his sons life.

He observed as his son daily grew stronger and more skilled. Slade had a feeling that some of his metahuman genes passed from father to son. Then came the early teenager years… Slade thanked whatever God watched over him in that he was not the sucker that had to put up with the boys attitude. After witnessing the argument between Batman and Robin that led to Robin leaving and creating the Teen Titans, he even considered becoming religious. Too much drama…

Once

Robin became the leader of the Teen Titans, Slade decided to enter into the boys life under the guise of a man whose plan was to rule the world so to speak. His original plan had been to make Robin his apprentice and reveal himself after he had the boys full trust, Dick had too much of the hero good guy mentality implanted into his mind however, and when he went to try and kill himself with his friends Slade decided to settle for being the boys constant challenge in life.

Being killed by Terra had been an unexpected turn of events. He had known she would not destroy the Titans as she was too soft hearted towards them for that. Pushing him in iver the edge into lave? Try **_harsh_**?

The whole thing with Trigon had been a fiasco. Working under someone to destroy the universe? Not his style… The only good that came out of that had been getting his flesh and blood back into his body, and working side-by-side with his son (yes, even if it was only to save his worthless friends.

It seemed the only time he was going to have the ability to be around his son in some sort of peace, was when the world was coming close to ending. Slade would take what he could get though. Hopefully with this zombie apocalypse problem, he would now be able to have his son to stay with him.

End of chapter three!

You know what they say, hope springs eternal! R&R ! 3


End file.
